


We Are Golden

by Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan



Series: awesamdad fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Captain Puffy is a badass, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), and thats a fact, awesamdad, i have like ten fics ready to go, im making awesamdad a tag i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan
Summary: “How does that saying go?” Puffy asked quietly. Sam tilted his head curiously, taking a sip of his water.“Take everything away from a man, and what do you leave behind?”Sam couldn’t tell if Puffy was looking for an answer. He gave one anyways.orim making awesamdad a tag if it fucking kills meif any cc's are uncomfortable with this i will of course be taking it down!!!
Relationships: platonic - Relationship, shippers dni - Relationship
Series: awesamdad fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131443
Comments: 10
Kudos: 425





	We Are Golden

**Author's Note:**

> i know its short but i have like twenty of these lined up and ready to go get ready bitches

Sam took his job as the prison warden very seriously. He found it was easy to take on a serious role, especially when it came to protecting something he had put his heart and soul into. And he had made sure that the only people who were locked in there were those who truly deserved it. 

Or at least, that was what he had thought. Blinded by the satisfaction and accomplishment of completion, Sam had not noticed everything going on behind the scenes. What Dream had been doing. Even after he had locked Dream away, he still berated himself. 

It had stung, realizing what Dream had done. The man had managed to worm himself into everyones minds, twisting their malleable thoughts to fit the shape of his palms. In the end, though, thats all Dream was. 

A man. 

Later, after Dream had been fully locked up, everyone celebrated. While this celebration was happening, Sam had met with Puffy. They held their quiet conversation behind the prison, setting up a qaint little area in front of a large tree. 

For as much as the two wanted to celebrate, there were so many loose ends. So many remaining imprints. Sam had realized it, Puffy had realized it. They could not rest yet. And with Bad and Ant caught up in their own business, Sam could only turn to one person. 

“How does that saying go?” Puffy asked quietly. Sam tilted his head curiously, taking a sip of his water. 

“Take everything away from a man, and what do you leave behind?” 

Sam couldn’t tell if Puffy was looking for an answer. He gave one anyways. The phrase held meaning behind it, an unspoken message that both of them seemed to understand. It weighed down the air surrounding them, oxygen heavy on their shoulders. 

“A man with nothing left to lose.” Sam murmured. A heavy quiet settled around the two of them. They finished their remaining dinner in silence, both silenced by the thoughts whirring around in their mind. 

Puffy was the one who decided to eventually break the silence. 

“I can kind of see where Dream was coming from.” Sam raised his eyebrow, prepared to argue with her, but she hastily backtracked. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I despise his actions and think he’s a twisted person. He was smart, though. Through pushing everyone away, he had nothing left. No one held any leverage over him, allowing him to hold power.” 

Sam hummed to himself. Puffy had a point, and Sam appreciated the fact that it forced him to think objectively instead of emotionally. He had spent more than enough time agonizing over the betrayal of someone who he thought was a friend. 

“That’s-that’s  _ unhealthy. _ To push everyone away just for power?” Sam pursed his lips, looking away into the sky. 

“I just don’t understand what would drive someone to do that. From what I heard, Dream wasn’t always like…. _ this. _ I trust Sapnap and George, I don’t think they would lie to me.” 

Puffy raised her eyebrows. 

“Careful. Trusting someone on this server is a slippery slope.” 

Sam sharply turned to her, gaze becoming cold. He knew she was right, but he was grasping at straws. If he couldn’t trust Sapnap and George, then he couldn’t trust  _ anyone. _ Sam couldn’t live a life as lonely as that, only keeping his trust close to his chest. 

“Can I trust you, Captain Puffy?” 

She sighed, shoulders slumping heavily. “Listen, Sam. I’ve seen the way every adult treats the children on this server. Tubbo is fucking  _ seventeen _ and has ruled a country. I don’t care what anyone says, Wilbur was a  _ teen _ who was so conflicted he decided the only solution was to die. And Tommy-” 

Puffy’s voice broke. Sam could almost see the emotion climbing up her throat, threatening to escape. Swallowing, she shook her head. 

“Tommy made so many mistakes. And the adults around him decided the best way to educate him was to rip his home away. I will  _ always _ regret the way I stood on the sidelines. Always. I never stop thinking about how maybe things would be different if I had stepped in-said something.” 

Shifting over, Sam set his hand on her shoulder gently. The gesture was one of solitude and understanding, the two friends sharing their grief of silence. She looked over at him gratefully. 

“But I didn’t. And I can’t change that-you can’t change that, either. Don’t think I don’t see you blaming yourself. Now, though, I can do something. And so can you. Those kids need  _ good _ influences, steady support systems. As long as we share that goal, you can trust me.” 

Grinninng, Sam slung his arm around Puffy’s shoulder. 

“If that’s the case, then I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

“Dude. I’ve known you for like, at least a year.” 

“I’m trying to have a moment!” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
